User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - Pilot
Hello everyone. I'm sure a lot of you are aware of Wach's TWD series going on, and I'm here to say that I also had the idea of a Wiki based Walking Dead story, but I never got around to doing it, and Wach had the same idea and got to it first. So, I have to change my idea up a bit. I'm focusing more on a story that carries the same tale as the critically acclaimed and global phenomenon; Lost. Premise is an airplane crashes on an island and does what it has to to survive, simple. Like Wach's story, I'll be using users on the wiki for my inspiration. I'll also be bringing in some themes that have come up throughout our wiki's history and applying them to my story. My story will be more story based and less script-formatted. At the end of each short story released, there'll be a poll containing a question that will affect the characters. Basically like a choose your own adventure book. I'm currently writing the first story, so hang tight. It'll be posted on this blog by the end of the day hopefully. ---- The plane shuddered, and the yellow warning above each seat lit up, instructing passengers to fasten their seatbelts. A series of clicks echoed through the small cabin of the airplane, muffled by the roaring of the plane’s engine. Doing a barrel roll, the plane’s right wing blew out and the compartments above the seats released a series of briefcases and luggage, bouncing around the plane. Only minutes before, the plane was flying smoothly, the blue skies covered the view out the window, the plane shuddered every once in a while. It was only minutes after that hell broke loose. It was static. Static was the reason this plane was going down. Just before the plane dropped out of the sky, the radios from the seats turned off, the sound from the televisions went blank, and the captain turned on the speaker, ready to deliver a message. But it wasn’t a message, it was static, the sound signaling that nobody was there. Nobody was piloting the plane when just about an hour ago there was one, giving his greeting message. Nobody was screaming, or at least, nobody could tell. The sound of the engine was a terrible screech, sending a ringing through the ears of just about all passengers. The plane took one more major shake and then black. Nothing. Jason awoke, his eyes burned and his body was covered in dirty. He was numb but that didn’t stop him from getting up on his knees and retching, spitting out a clump of dirt from his mouth. He planted his face against a group of leaves, and closed his eyes. His shoulder was grabbed and he was flipped onto his back as he awoke. “Please be conscious” Barry muttered, lightly tapping his face to wake him. Jason opened his eyes relieved at the sight of another human being, and the other human being felt the same. Jason took a deep breath to satisfy his hopes of still being alive. They were satisfied and smoke filled his lungs and he went into a coughing fit. Barry ran and grabbed a suitcase, ripping out a shirt as fast as he could and handing it to Jason to cover his mouth. “Are there others?” Jason wheezed. Barry nodded, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. He stood up and helped up Jason, and pointed to a man lying on the ground. Rushing over, Jason saw the man up close. He was unconscious, Latino, and bleeding, but most importantly his leg was caught under a piece of wreckage. Barry motioned for Jason to grab one end of the scrap metal, and he obliged, and the two lifted the metal plate of the man’s leg, he screeched. His eyes opened wide as tears ran down his face from both pain and the smoke. Once the plate was removed, he dropped back into shock. He started to breathe heavily, smoke filled his lungs and Jason gave the man his make-shift breather, and took his shirt off to provide a new one for himself. The man’s leg was twisted, his shin snapped and the bone stuck out. Jason retched some more as the blood formed a puddle under his leg. Barry ran to a suitcase and grabbed a pair of pants, ran back, and tied it around the base of the thigh. The breathing and the blood flow to the leg slowed, and Barry tried to revive the man. Looking around, Jason saw absolute carnage, but very little of it. He was sitting in the last seat of the plane, he arrived late without a ticket. The tale of the plane was twisted in the canopy of the forest above. Bodies hung lifeless from the trees, some still strapped to their seats, others caught by their clothing. Others were laying around him, some were shallowly breathing, others no breathing at all. The crackle of fire filled the trees, as burning pieces of scrap laid scattered on the ground. But beyond the noise of the fire was something else, fainter. It was talking. ---- Jason shook his head and the ringing stopped and so did the talking in the distance. He turned back to Barry. “Look through the luggage, I need you to find a water bottle. Hell, anything for him to drink would work” His Scottish accent was thick, almost soothing given the circumstance. Jason ran to a pile of luggage that fell from the back of the plane. Ripping through the pile he found books, jackets, passports, and souvenirs, but it wasn’t until he looked past the pile that he found a red backpack, with a water bottle sticking out the side. Stumbling over to get it, he turned back and ran toward Barry. Handing over the bottle, he asked, “What’s your name my friend?” After a few chest compressions he stopped and grabbed the bottle, and poured it into the man’s mouth slowly. “Barry. Barry McInnes.” The man’s breathing started to gain rhythm, and Barry sat back. “Jason.” He said. Shaking Barry’s hand. “So how do you know this stuff?” “Veterinarian. Usually care for domestic animals, but I know a thing or two about people.” Barry took some time to breathe. “Do you mind helping me carry the others over here?” He pointed his thumb back to the other bodies. Jason stood and helped up Barry, and the two walked over and carried 3 unconscious people over to the man with the broken leg. After pouring some water into the wounds of the people, they got up and looked through the luggage. Jason identified his, a black suitcase with a bright neon tag on the handle was sitting only 20-30 meters deeper into the jungle. He reached in and pulled out a book: Robinson Crusoe. He chuckled. Sitting back, he flipped to his page. Immersing himself in the book for a good 5 minutes, he was interrupted by faint whispers. No- talking in the distance again. There were cries and yelling, and fire. He heard fire. Not the fire he was next to, no, this fire was farther away, as far away as the talking. He stood, and looked around trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. The trees bounced sound around so much it was almost impossible to do, so he say back down, rubbing it off as just his head recovering. He laid back, placing his head back against the suitcase and looked up. There was smoke. Jason bolted up, and took off, leaving his book falling to the ground. “Where the hell are you going?” Barry stood, breaking his daydream, and Jason just kept running. Barry looked down at the man with a broken leg and sighed. “Come back before sunset” he said, but it was already too late, Jason was gone. Jason weaved in between trees as he rushed toward the noises. The smoke was covered by the canopy but he was sure he was headed in the right direction. The distance between the trees increased until the mud and dirt he was racing through transformed into sand and soon enough he found himself on the shore of a bay. He turned right and stopped, tossing up a cloud of sand. The back half of the plane was lodged in the water. People were swimming out and grabbing people and pulling them to the shore. The air was clouded with twice as much smoke as the tail of the plane, and from about 100 meters away, Jason could already feel the heat from the fires. Jason ran over, and found about 12 people lying on the ground, bloody, broken, and burnt. There a man caring for them all, but he obviously had no idea what he was doing. He ran over to the man who was cleaning out a wound on a man’s forehead, when the scream came. Over by the tree line, a woman was pointing towards a man. He had landed about 200 yards away, and he was still fastened to his seat and he had landed on a piece of shrapnel, a long piece of rebar that was sticking out his stomach. Jason rushed over, pulling the makeshift doctor with him to the man. The ‘doctor’ went pale and he bent over the man and unbuckled his seat belt and the man screamed, now hanging from the piece of rebar in his stomach. Jason pushed the man aside and held the man still, buckling him back in, and the man calmed down, passing out from the pain. “Don’t just stand there, do something!” Jason yelled, the impaled man’s breathing got loud and rapid. “They didn’t teach me this in boy scouts!” The other man yelled, dropping to his knees and beginning to clean out the wound with water. Jason’s mind was racing and wasn’t thinking clearly, then he ran back into the jungle, weaving between trees, jumping over roots, following the pieces of scrap until he reached where he woke up, finding Barry attending to the man, now screaming in agony as Barry attended to his leg, trying his best to set it with a splint. “Barry, I need you to follow me.” Jason breathed heavily from running. Barry looked up confused, “Well I just can’t bloody leave him here, I’m working on him.” “There’s more people, by a lake- a bay- and there’s a man, he’s impaled and they don’t have a doctor. If you come with me now you can help him.” Jason barely got out his last words before having to take a deep breath. Barry looked down at the man in agony, half a splint on his leg and thought. Who should Barry save? The man with a broken leg The impaled man Barry sighed, “He won’t survive.” “What does that mean?” Jason snapped. “We crash landed somewhere, there’s no medical supplies here that we need, and it will take 2 days if we’re lucky, and he needs to be operated on right now.” Barry choked on his words, pained by what he had to say. “So there’s nothing you can do?” “I can try once I finish with Max here, but he’s my priority, he’ll live if I finish this.” “Max?” Jason glanced down at the man in a nice suit, coated in cracked mud, blood covering his legs, and tears streaming down his face in pain. “He kept his ticket.” Barry handed it over to Jason. Then pulled tight on the splint and Max screeched into the jungle. “Go back, clean out the wound, and calm him down then pull out whatever’s inside of him. He’ll be in a lot of pain, by then I might be done with this, if not, plug the wound and stop the bleeding.” Jason paused, unsure if he was ready for such a gory task, and stood there. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight and raced back to the shore. Finding the man, Jason saw the scoutmaster helping with the man, already pulled off the wreckage, blood spilling everywhere. Jason ran over. “Take your shirt off!” Jason yelled at the scoutmaster. “What?” he backed up. “Do it!” Jason knelt down to the man, and tried his best to keep in his airplane food as tendons rubbed around in the gap in his stomach, and a pool of blood surrounded his body. He reached over to grab the shirt, and pushed it onto the hole. The bleeding continued and soon the gray shirt was black, soaked with blood. The man let out a scream and more people ran over. Soon an audience gathered to watch the man die, slowly coughing out pints of blood. Jason stood and backed off. “I can’t do it.” He whispered. The beach went quite besides the violent coughing of the man and crying of women and children in shock. The silence was broken by an eruption. In the canopy in the distance, white lit the sky for a split second and a red and orange cloud appeared. The tail engine had exploded, and Jason’s stomach dropped. ---- Alright that's if for episode 1, hoped you guys enjoyed it! G ahead and tell me what you did and didn't like about it. Episode 2 will come as soon as i can make it, so until then, see you guys! Category:Blog posts